Photo Kano: Your Eyes Only
Manga adaptation serialized on Young Animal magazine started on February 24th 2012 drawn by Nylon. It mainly focus on Mai Sakura and Aki Muroto, but early chapters also have Haruka Niimi and Nonoka Misaki. There's also SP chapters with omnibus format serialized on Young Animal Island magazine. Volumes & Chapters *Ch 01 :: Kazuya Maeda just got a DSLR camera from his father on the last day of the summer holiday, and so he brings it to the school when new semester begins. When he walks around with the camera, he meets Aki Muroto, the strict student council president; Niimi Haruka, Kazuya's childhood friend who also his classmate; and Mai Sakura; her little sister Kanon's best friend who also a member of Rhythm Gymnastic Club. *Ch 02 :: Kazuya is trying to find some pictures on the school yard when he meets his close friend from his middle school days, Nonoka Misaki the ace pitcher of girl Softball Club. Later Kazuya encounters a senior who asks him to join his Photography Club, Kudou Hiromichi. But then a girl stops Kudou... *Ch 03 :: The girl who stops Kudou is Katsumi Kurebayashi, the leader of Photo Club. She tries to stop Kazuya being fooled by Kudou who only want to take borderline erotic picture of the girls, while Photo Club is the official photoragphy club of the school but currently in short of members. After being pushed by both of them, Kazuya chooses to join Photography Club. Before going home, Kazuya sees Aki's cleaning the pool. Aki tells him that she is former member of Swimming Club and also a diver, but due to a circumstance she had to quit. Aki continues to clean the pool because she wants to help the swimming club to do their best because she loves swimming. *Ch 04 :: Kazuya overhears Kanon and Mai talking something about showing each other's breast, which turn about refers to their physical examination result. After talking with them for some moment, Kazuya takes their picture together and see they off, thinking both of them are close friends. *Ch 05 :: Photography Club members lend Kazuya their ecchi magazines collection so Kazuya can learn more about taking picture of girls. Even though Kazuya doesn't want to, but they insist so Kazuya has to hide the magazines on his shoe locker. When he does that, Mai surprises him from behind, dropping the magazines and so Mai sees it. Kazuya begs Mai to trust him that it's not his books by asking to do whatever she wants him to, and so Mai agrees but she still confiscate the books. *Ch 06 :: Kazuya finds out that two other Photography Club members, Itta Nakagawa and Takashi Azuma, are trying to take Haruka pictures. *Ch 07 :: Kazuya is ordered by his homeroom teacher, Misa Kitagawa, to take the garbage to the school's backyard. And then he witness and take picture of a rare event, where Aki is late and trying to climb the wall on the backyard. Aki tries to make Kazuya forget and delete the picture but Kazuya gets away with it only promising Aki he won't let anyone see that embarrassing picture. *Ch 08 :: Kazuya is going home with Aki together and they go to the shopping plaza. There, Kazuya makes Aki wear a nekomimi and act like a cat by reminding her about the time when she was late and climb the backyard's wall. *Ch 09 :: Kazuya about to go home when he passes on the gym and see Aki is cleaning the gym. When asks her reason why bother, Aki tells Kazuya that it because she loves Kouga Academy and want everyone to study in wonderful environment. Kazuya then says he will help but he wants to take picture of Aki before, in specific, borderline erotic picture of Aki's showing her navel, taking advantage of his knowledge of Aki's breaking school's rule before. *Ch 10 :: Just when a new class is about to begin, Kazuya sees Aki's walking to the rooftop, very unusual of her who always strict to school's rule. When he meets Aki on the rooftop, she tells Kazuya that she had enough of trying to be the perfect top student. Since Kazuya is the only person who have seen the weak, imperfect side of her, she able to tell her secret that she's actually not very bright and hates study, and she loves to swim. The reason she went to Kouga Academy was because it has good pool. But as the only daughter of famous doctor who owns a hospital, Aki doesn't want to betray her father's expectation and starts to study very hard to become top student and become a doctor too. But now she feels she is at her limit and doesn't care about it at all. Kazuya wants Aki to back at her usual, so he tries to cheer her up....... by asking her to ditch school the rest of the day. *Ch 11 :: Aki agrees to ditch school with Kazuya after he tells that she should enjoy her life and it's okay to shake it off once in awhile. So then they go to game center though, but then Kitagawa-sensei calls Aki, worried that she suddenly missing. Aki tells the teacher the truth and surprisingly Kitagawa-sensei understand and tell her to have fun, and so they continue to ditch the school that day. Already energetic again, Aki thanks Kazuya for his help. *Ch 12 :: While bathing, Mai is wondering about her body. She feels insecure of small body and compares it to other members on her club and on ecchi magazines she confiscated from Kazuya. Next day, Kazuya sees Mai practices alone on the gym and they talk for awhile. Kazuya says he also wants to take pictures of Mai when she asks what kind of picture Kazuya wants to take. She is embarassed and feels insecure again but after Kazuya says that Mai is cute and has her own charm, Mai is happy and then she shows Kazuya her gymanstic moves, although she fails to do it right. *Ch 13 :: One day, Kanon recognizes Mai seems a little bit chubbier and the Mai tells her that she went to food court on shopping mall together with Kazuya. Mai asks Kazuya to eat chocolate and strawberry parfait and describe the taste in her place since Mai is on strict diet but she wants to remember how the parfaits taste like. Feels awkward with only he's eating, Kazuya then offers Mai a bite. Kanon cries hearing Mai story, because they ate parfait without telling her, not because Mai went with her brother together. *Ch 14 :: The day of preliminary test for Rhythm Gymnastic Club, Mai calls Kazuya if he's able to come see it. Kazuya then comes to support Mai as well as take picture of her. Mai fails on her first attempt, but when she desperates, Kazuya cheers for her so she tries once again and the second time Mai does it right and thanks Kazuya. *Ch 15 :: One day at the pool, Kazuya sees Mai looks distant while sitting on the poolside. When he asks her, Mai tells that she's not feeling down because of her rather poor performance on preliminary as she gets that she still has long way as she's still on the first year, she only feel little bit sad because summer is almost over yet she spends most of her time to practice so she doesn't have much time to swim. Hearing that, Kazuya asks if Mai wants to go with him on a date to the public pool, which Mai happily accepts. *Ch 16 :: On the date day, Mai wonders what if she could wear sexier, adult swimsuit since in the end she only wear the cute, rather childish swimsuit. When waiting Kazuya to finish changing, Mai is hit by a man and she has hard time to reject him. But then Kazuya comes tell the guy, while holding Mai's shoulder, that she is his model. Mai is happy, telling Kazuya it feels like she's his girlfriend just now. Later after they finish swim, they pinkyswear to go together again next summer. *Ch 17 :: Before parting away, Kazuya asks Mai to go somewhere else. Walking on the shortcut, Mai sees love hotel in their way, thinking Kazuya is taking Mai there. Mai hesitates in her mind since it's not she doesn't want to but it's too fast for her since they don't even have kissed yet. Kazuya then asks Mai to close her eyes, Mai is waiting for Kazuya kiss but after awhile Kazuya doesn't kiss her, but gives her a soft korone bread which she loves. *Ch 18 :: It's the school festival preparation day, on their class Kanon is telling Mai that it's the day where boy and girl could fall in love when preparing the event together. Mai then remembers she wants to give the ecchi magazines back to Kazuya so she goes to Kazuya's class in good mood hoping to see him. But Mai sees Kazuya is helping Nonoka, who have well-proportion, with her preparation, making Mai remembers Kanon's words about boy and girl fall in love. After awkwardly gives the books back, Mai then run away. Nonoka tells Kazuya to go after her. Kazuya then finds Mai on the gym. Kazuya says that Mai doesn't have to feel so depressed with her small figure since for him Mai is the cutest girl on the school. It makes Mai happy and jumps to him. When they about to kiss, Kitagawa-sensei comes to gym and Mai hurriedly hide Kazuya behind a mat, with her crotch covering his head. After Kitagawa-sensei goes away, they both come out too but turn out the teacher is still there because she feels suspicious. Kazuya then pull Mai to run away from the teacher. *Ch 19 :: Kazuya and Mai go around the school festival together, Mai forbids Kazuya to come inside Rina Yunoki's class's maid cafe when Mai sees Rina in maid costume. They then go to the haunted house together. After that, on the evening Kazuya and Mai talk on the rooftop. Before Mai goes, she kisses Kazuya on the cheek. *Ch 20 :: The next day, before Rhythm Gymanstic performance, Kazuya talk to Mai and helps her calm down before her turn by helping her stretch. Kazuya takes Mai's picture and she performs well. Later, Kazuya shows Mai his picture he submitted for Photography Club's showcase, which is her picture. Kazuya then confesses to Mai and she accepts. *Ch 21 :: It's New Year, and Mai comes to Kazuya's apartment wearing yukata. While waiting for Kanon to come, Kazuya serves amazake and Mai asks Kazuya to play karuta. Turns out Mai can't even handle the amazake even though she likes it, so she gots little drunk and clings to Kazuya. When they are about to get more intimate, Mai feels unwell so she excuses to the bathroom. Later they go to the shrine to pray with Kanon. When they're alone, Mai asks Kazuya what he's praying for, and Kazuya says it's for he and Mai to be always together. Mai says to him that she also prayed for the same thing. *SP 01 :: Kazuya is walking around home economy room when he's hearing someone's asking for help inside. Kazuya then meets the bride of the academy, Rina Yunoki. Rina then treats Kazuya with her home-made marmalade cracker. *SP 02 :: Following his clubmates who want to take Rina's erotic picture, Kazuya goes along with Nakagawa and Azuma to the pool. When they get there no one's on the pool yet, but when Kazuya goes first he's bumped with Rina and accidentally grabs her breast. *SP 03 :: Kanon asks Kazuya to take her pictures for her portfolio to become an idol, so they go to the park. Half-way, heavy rain comes and so they rush back home. Kazuya lets Kanon takes bath first but hearing Kazuya's suffering cold outside, Kanon offers him to take bath together. Later they are together waiting for their parent to come home. Kanon asks Kazuya to kiss her but he only kisses her on the forehead, saying he doesn't want Kanon to catch his cold. :: Category:Manga